Sacrifice
by Empress Dots
Summary: After Venus Lighthouse is lit, two warriors are plummeting to their death. But time is stopped and they are given a choice, one that could change their futures forever. Proxshipping.


Disclaimer: By no means do I hold any rights to Golden Sun, the characters, or the storyline. This one-shot is my work, though the original concepts of the game do not belong to me.

Here it is, everyone: a Golden Sun one-shot! Warnings include Proxshipping and blood. This takes place directly after the first game: Venus Lighthouse has been lit, but the large beam hasn't ignited yet. Saturos and Menardi have fallen into the Lighthouse, and it is only a matter of time before they die.

Read and review, please.

************************************

Sacrifice

************************************

The blood flowed from his chest like a river of red life, leaving trails on his shattered armor and in his hair. A dull pain throbbed in the back of his head, and he could vaguely feel himself falling.

What he felt above all else was the death eating away at his soul. It lurked in the very back of his mind, waiting for him to lose enough blood to submit.

His one comfort was that she was still in his arms. They had fallen together. She was unconscious and helpless, but all he could think of was how good her hair smelled as it swirled around his face, how beautiful she was, and what a horrible man he was for bleeding all over her.

"It's too late now," he sighed in his rasping death-voice, pushing his nose through her long blonde locks. "It's too late, Menardi. Too late for anything."

He knew she couldn't hear, and was actually glad about that fact. She would never have understood had she been aware. She never would have accepted . . .

_Too late to think about that now,_ he reminded himself. 

_This is the end._

The bottom of Venus Lighthouse was looming dangerously close. The thin stream of light still spiraled upward, through the aerie. The air, however, was filling with heat and some sort of sizzling power that prickled the scales on his neck and upper arms.

He smiled once at Menardi, and kissed her on the forehead. "Good night, sweet one. If nothing else, then let our blood serve as a memory of us."

Light blasted upward, and he was surrounded in it. Saturos was bathing in scorching acid, every bit of the light scalding his skin as it hit him. He probably screamed once, but all he knew was embracing Menardi tighter, trying to keep her from being burned.

**Well, now, this is an interesting situation.**

The burning had stopped. Saturos opened his eyes and looked around to find that he and Menardi were no longer in the Lighthouse, but instead hanging upside down in a black emptiness. Stars glittered in the distance, glowing in all colors of the rainbow. A blue sea rimmed in lava was below them, and a gentle wind tossed his silver hair. Cliffs rose from the water and lava like sprouting plants. 

_The chamber looks familiar,_ he reflected, trying to remember where he had seen it before. _And who was that voice? _

The source of the voice soon appeared. It was a perfectly round grey stone, with one large eye set into its center. It blinked slowly at the two suspended Proxians, a thin sheet of rock covering the eye momentarily.

**So, those who would destroy the world are now perishing. How . . . fitting.**

Saturos refused to look at the Wise One. This being, the guardian of Vale and the Elemental Stars, had set Isaac's group on that mad quest to halt the revival of Alchemy. 

_You don't understand,_ he thought, not wanting to strain his already-weakened voice. _You will never, never understand._

**That is where you are wrong, Saturos of Prox,** the guardian's voice boomed in his head. **I do understand. Better than you know, perhaps.**

Saturos tilted his head slightly away from Menardi and croaked, "Then why did you send those children to kill us? If you understood that we had to save Prox . . ."

**Do you not understand that as a guardian, I have rules I must obey?** The Wise One asked. **It is my duty to protect the Stars and prevent Alchemy's release, even if I do understand why others wish for the opposite. It closed its eye, meditating for a moment.**

"Please," Saturos said, feeling oddly disgusted with himself. To have to plead with a being such as the Wise One! "Please, if you would just let us live . . ." he trailed off, thinking, then shook his head and tried again. "If you would just let Menardi live, I would gladly die."

**Strange that death is exactly what I brought you here to talk about.** The Wise One glowed with blue energy and Saturos found himself right-side up again, Menardi still in his arms. He drifted to the rock, carefully touching down with his feet. His legs quickly gave out, however, and he found himself falling to the crystal floor with a crash.

**Do you recognize this place?** The Wise One asked. **It has changed much since you were last here, but not enough to completely destroy what it once was.**

Saturos, with Menardi cradled in his arms like a sleeping babe, began looking around the chamber. His hand tried to find a grip on the smooth crystal he sat upon, but there was nothing. Gentle lights floated in the air.

His heart seized in his chest. _No, this can't be . . ._

Among the cliffs and crystal, he caught a glimpse of a silver goddess statue, hands cupped together as if she had once held something. 

**You are correct, Saturos of Prox, **the Wise One said as it watched him. **This is the inner chamber of Sol Sanctum, where you stole the Elemental Stars from. This is what it looks like without them here. There will be more fire and wind in a time, but since their lighthouses are not yet lit . . .**

"Spill it already, rock," Saturos said. "What are we here for? Why did you bring us to the center of an active volcano?"

**It only erupts every so often,** the Wise One replied. **But you are correct to speculate, Saturos.**

Menardi groaned and stirred, her eyes fluttering open. She glanced around with hazy eyes. After a moment of silence, she sat up, her body erect, and looked at Saturos.

"We're still alive," she whispered.

Saturos was pleased to hear that her pretty voice hadn't been damaged in battle, though he knew that she was as wounded and exhausted as he was. Becoming the Fusion Dragon was not something that was done lightly. It would take them anywhere from several days to several weeks to fully recover.

Assuming they survived, of course.

"We're alive," Saturos assured. "An unexpected guest saved us from dying in Venus' Lighthouse's beam."

Menardi's mouth worked silently for a moment before she took a quick look around. Upon sight of the Wise One, she sighed and wrinkled her nose. "Oh," she said, distaste dripping from every word. "You."

**I would not speak to the being who saved my life in that way, if I were you,** the Wise One said as he blinked. **After all, I could have left you to perish. Instead, I have a choice for you to make.**

Saturos and Menardi exchanged glances, both knowing that within minutes they would die from the loss of blood. "What kind of choice?" Saturos asked.

**You wish to live, do you not?**

"Well, of course we want to live," Menardi snapped. "Who in their right mind wants to die?"

**Therein lies the problem. Only one of you will be allowed to live.**

Saturos felt something heavy in his stomach, pulling down on his heart as well. His throat was oddly dry, and he suddenly felt drops of sweat on his forehead. "Only one?" he croaked.

**Yes. Only one.** The Wise One was not facing them at the moment. **I have slowed the blood flow for the time being. You have twenty minutes to make your decision before both of you die.**

"But why only one . . . ?" Menardi managed. Her hands were clenched into tight fists, and something wet was glittering in her eyes. "Why only one?!" She repeated, nearly screaming it this time. 

**Even with my power, I cannot allow two destroyers of the world to survive.** The guardian turned to face them now, its blue eye half-closed. **Make your choice. Which one of you will live on while the other perishes?**

"Menardi," Saturos said. "Let Menardi live. I will gladly die." 

_I can't let her die. She has too much of a life ahead of her. For her sake . . ._

_For her sake, I would travel to the depths of the Underworld and back. If only to see her smiling with someone she loved._

It had been a long journey around Weyard from Prox, and Saturos had admired Menardi more and more as time went by. She was extremely strong, and that alone appealed to him. Her scythe had gotten him out of a nasty scrape on more than one occasion. 

All along he had been falling in love with her, and desperately denying it. He was a warrior. Warriors did not experience love.

But her smile, the smell of her hair, the sound of her voice, even just the glitter in her eyes .  . . Saturos had never understood what his fellows were experiencing with their respective girls in their adolescent years, but now he did.

He had never admitted his feelings to her, afraid that they would only scare her away. She had so many people back at home who would be better for her. People who she would be happier with. Saturos was, after all, the one who had ultimately caused the failure in Vale over three years ago. He couldn't be trusted with other people. Anyone who got close to him would die. It was that way with his parents along with all the warriors in the Sanctum.

"Nonsense," Menardi interrupted, shaking her head and bringing Saturos out of his thoughts. "Saturos must live. Kill me instead."

Saturos drew back, his eyes wide. "But, Menardi," he stammered. "You have so much to live for!"

Menardi looked at him, tears streaming down her cheeks. 

"I realize it's a bit late to tell you this now, Saturos," she said, her voice trembling, "but there's no way I could live on without you!" She quickly turned away, ashamed of her own words. "You have people who care for you. Back in Prox, everyone adores you. You can be happy with someone else."

"But Menardi, what about your sister?" Saturos demanded. "What about Karst? And your parents! There are people in Prox who would make you happy, much happier than I ever could!"

"You fool!" she screamed, looking at him again. "You are the only one who could make me happy!" With that, she flung herself into his arms and began crying into his scaled shoulder.

He took a shallow breath, trying to comprehend what he had heard. "Menardi," he whispered, "do you mean that you love me?"

She didn't answer, but he managed to get a noseful of her hair. He breathed in her sweet scent.

"Menardi," he whispered, "I was only willing to sacrifice myself because you are the only person in this world who could possibly make me happy."

She jerked away instinctively, then stared at him for a moment before flinging her arms around him.

Their lips locked, and they forgot the Wise One and the Inner Sanctum for a blissful eternity of a moment. Fire spread through their bodies, compelling them to embrace each other tighter. Nothing existed but them and the sweet silence that embraced them, shielding them from the Wise One and any who might interfere. Infinity encircled them through the kiss, and entered into each of them when it was broken.

"I love you, Menardi," Saturos said.

"And I love you, Saturos," Menardi answered, kissing him on his scaled blue neck.

**Have you made a decision?**

The Wise One loomed over them, gazing down and waiting. Saturos stared upward before turning away. Rubbing his hand over his massive chest injury, he placed it on Menardi's hip, where her blood flowed freely. She brushed his hand away for a moment, then smeared her own blood into her companion's wound. They shared another kiss, a shorter one, before looking up at the Wise One.

"Kill both of us," Saturos said.

"We refuse to go on without each other," Menardi added. "If you want one of us to live, then both of us must live. If you want one of us to die, then both of us must die."

"We've shared blood," Saturos said. "We're one being with two parts. Destroy one part and you destroy the other."

The Wise One sighed. **If that is your decision, so be it.** He began to glow a pale blue—the color of Mercury, the element Saturos and Menardi were weakest against.

"Excuse me, but I believe I might have a suggestion." Blue slivers of light filled the air, and Alex appeared. His blue hair flew out behind him with the breeze.

**What are you doing here, Mercurian? Should you not be with Felix and the other betrayers?**

Alex shrugged. "Felix and I have gone our separate ways."

"But why?" Saturos asked. "You and Felix were such good friends! And what about getting Jenna and the others out of the lighthouse, like you swore to do?"

Alex shook his head. "If you have not realized this already, it has actually been several days since the Wise One brought you here. Time passes at a different rate in this chamber. Felix, Jenna, and Sheba are all safe, along with Master Kraden. We have simply taken different paths. They should be headed to a town called Madra as we speak."

"How did you even get here?" Menardi asked.

"I simply thought of you and attempted a Teleport. Imagine my surprise when it worked," Alex said. "I was in a different part of the chamber for some time, though, listening to your conversation."

**State your purpose in coming here, Mercurian.** The Wise One's large eye was locked on Alex.

Alex, narrowing his blue eyes, gazed upward at the stone guardian. "What do you require to spare their lives?" he asked.

**The Golden Sun must be destroyed,** the Wise One replied, his eye half-closed. 

"That cannot be so," Alex said. "The Golden Sun must at least partially exist, or Weyard will continue to die."

**I know that, and I have already taken care of it,** the Wise One said. **However, the rest of the Golden Sun must still be taken care of.**

"I see," Alex said slowly. "And if it was, you would let those two live on?" He waved a hand in the direction of Saturos and Menardi.

The Wise One closed his eye. **There is no way that the Sun can even rise before they bleed to death.**

"That won't be necessary. I'll promise you that the Sun will be destroyed," Alex said. "I do not break my word."

**What is your suggestion?**

"I will take the power of the Golden Sun into my body, and you may do with me as you will." Alex now closed his eyes and bowed his head, waiting for the Wise One's response.

Saturos stared at his friend and traveling companion. "Madness," he whispered. "Alex, what death wish is lurking within you?"

"None, I'm afraid," Alex said as he turned to face the two Proxians. "I was deceiving you. I was planning on taking the power of the Golden Sun for myself to begin with. But this is a much better use for it than what I was planning."

The Wise One studied Alex for a tedious moment. **You realize that I will have to erase your memory of making this oath?**

"Yes, I understand that," Alex said, looking sideways at the guardian.

**And still you hope to keep such a deadly promise?**

Alex laughed softly, tossing back his hair with a slight shake of his head. "Rest assured, Wise One, I will find my way to Mount Aleph at the right time, whether I remember the oath or not. Even if you erase my memory of this time, I will still seek the Golden Sun. It is now your part of the oath that you must keep." He nodded to the Proxians.

Satuos struggled to his feet, clutching Menardi against him. "But Alex, why would you sacrifice yourself for us?"

"Call it returning a favor," Alex said. 

"What favor?" Menardi asked. "What have we done that would make you want to—"

Alex just gave them a sad smile.

The Wise One began to glow with pale blue light, and Saturos felt a wellspring of energy rising within him. A flood of Psynergy encircled him, slowly halting the bleeding. Menardi was also bathed in the light, and her cuts sealed themselves.

**It is done.** The Wise One turned away from them and locked his eye on Alex. **My part of the promise is fulfilled. All that remains is the sacrifice.**

"Do what you will, Wise One," Alex said. "I will keep my word, even if I don't remember giving it."

"Alex, no!" Menardi said. "You shouldn't give up your life—We were willing to, no matter the circumstances, Alex!"

"We were prepared to die," Saturos added, clutching Menardi tighter against him. "You weren't planning to! So why destroy your life for ours?"

"You're correct," Alex said. "I wasn't planning to die. I was, in fact, planning to live forever." He looked down at one hand, which curled into a fist. "But one has to begin living for something besides oneself at some point." Raising his eyes, he again gave Saturos and Menardi that sad smile. "I suppose this is my time to start."

**Are you ready?** The Wise One's voice was impatient.

Alex nodded once to the Proxians, then turned and faced the Wise One. "I am ready. Do as you will."

The Wise One's aura turned violet, and Alex's eyes grew wide. A beam of energy shot from the guardian's eye into Alex's forehead, and the blue-haired man collapsed into a heap on the crystal floor. Another flash of the Wise One's aura, and Alex had vanished.

**It is done. He will remember nothing of this visit, nor of his promise. If he does not keep his word, it will have been my folly. **The Wise One turned very slightly, looking at Saturos and Menardi out of the corner of his eye.** You are free to go.**

"But what about Alex?" Saturos demanded. "You can't plan to kill him!"

**I'm afraid that is my only choice. I have rules I must follow. Now you must go.**

Menardi yanked on Saturos' chin, drawing his attention away from the Wise One. "Let's just go. We have a lot still to do," she said. "We have a lot of living ahead of us."

**Do not try to stop your sister or her companion.** The Wise One's warning came from nothingness, startling them both.

"S-sister?" Saturos stammered.

"You can't mean Karst!" Menardi's eyes were wide, and she took a couple steps forward, out of Saturos' arms. "What do you mean, don't try to stop her?"

**She too plays a role in all of this. I am sorry.**

"Sorry for what?" Menardi demanded. When the Wise One did not reply, she narrowed her eyes. "Sorry for _what?"_

Saturos walked forward and placed his hand on Menardi's shoulder. "Let's just get out of here while we still can."

"How?"

**I will help you.** Again, the Wise One shimmered. In a flash of white light, Saturos and Menardi found themselves atop Mount Aleph.

"Menardi, let's go," Saturos said, kissing his love on the top of her head. "Let's live!"  
  


"You said it, Saturos," Menardi replied, stroking his cheek with one hand. She kissed him again, and they embraced each other for fear that it had all been a dream.

"Well," Saturos said when the kiss and embrace at last ended, "it's time to go."

He hunched over, letting two massive wings rip from his back. Menardi did the same, and soon, two dragons spiraled over Vale before flying away. 

************************************

Need I point out that little button in the corner?


End file.
